The invention relates to an identification tag, or more particularly, a marker to be attached to the handle or other suitable portion of luggage.
Luggage markers comprised of a unitary member formed of a molded synthetic polymer to be used for identifying luggage have been proposed, particularly for airline baggage identification. These markers generally comprise an elongated strip having a tag receiving portion and a strap portion. The strap is generally integrally molded with the tag receiving portion for securement of the marker to the handle or other suitable portion of a piece of luggage. Various structures have been proposed wherein the strap portion or even part of the tab receiving portion, is looped back upon itself to attach the identification tag to the luggage.
However, a disadvantage of luggage markers of the type described is that no structure is provided for securing, or locking the marker strap in place as it is secured to a piece of luggage.